Messin' With the Kid
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: It's a rainy night in Calumet City, Illinois..complete with thunder and lightening that scares the bejebus out of one certain Blues Brother...Please Read & Review


**Once again, another oneshot of The Blues Brothers. This happens when they were young and in St. Helen of the Blessed Shroud Orphanage. **

**For those of you who don't know or haven't read Blues Brothers: Private; Elwood had a fear of lightening and thunder as a kid. **

**So this is basically a fic about Elwood's fear of lightening and thunder. Enjoy ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal**

**Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God rest his soul)/Universal**

**-**

As the saying goes: April showers bring May flowers.  
Well, this was more than a shower or so it seemed in the young eyes of Elwood J. Blues. To him, this was no spring shower as lightning threw itself against the blackened void of the sound. Its' roar was enough to make the young Blues Brother shrink down into the small corner of his room in the orphanage and clamp his eyes shut. He wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and buried his head into his knees. He hated this. He hated the thunder and lightning but he didn't mind the rain.

The rain was very soothing or so he thought. For all he knew, it could have been pouring or even a mere drizzle and somehow, it would calm him like a tune from his blues harp but then there was the lightening to make him jump ten feet in the air or curl himself into a ball for protection.

Speaking of his blues harp, he gripped it tightly in his small boyish hands. His differently shaded eyes opened just enough so he could see his small instrument that was packed with emotion and power. It was strange, or so he believed at the time, how something so small could unleash the most powerful of emotions like rage and sorrow. There was no anger within him let alone any joy. He was just his normal self now, filled with fear as the thunder rolled throughout the Heavens above the darkened clouds. His miniature formed tensed up as he curled it some.

It was late at night and he was still wondering how half the other children in the orphanage could sleep through these booming sounds of terror as began to internally panic and freak out. Elwood knew that Curtis was probably out of it in the basement and couldn't find the strength to run to him considering he was too frightened of the thunder. God only knows where Jake was as Elwood's miniature form trembled as the next flash of lightening struck.

From time to time he unconsciously whimpered to himself caused by the fear within as by now his body turned three shades less the normal color. Silently he began to pray that someone would end this storm and make everything all right again as he gripped his instrument tighter in hopes that would bring some comfort. It didn't do so but only allowed some Elmoore James tunes to play in his mind in an attempt to soothe him. It was once said that music could tame (and/or soothe) the savage beast as to where Elwood was nothing of the bestiality sort but the tunes in his brain somewhat helped him calm down a bit.

However, it wasn't until later that he slammed his hands over his ears, causing his only small source of comfort to slip from his grip as he let out a small scream of terror that confirmed he was truly scared out of his wits and that the effect of the songs in his head died down. This led to a small yet strong pair of arms being wrapped around him which caused Elwood's tiny form to stop shaking like a leaf and his differently colored eyes to open some in confusion.

'Please don't let it be the Penguin..,' he thought as his shaded eyes connected with a pair of light chocolate brown eyes which caused him to smile some which quickly reverted to a slightly emotional smirk.

"Jake...," his voice was a little shaky but nonetheless calmer than what it was before as he settled a bit into his brother's comforting embrace. Jake, the older brother spoke nothing in return as he merely held his brother close as only a sibling would. Another flash of thunder, another screech of lightening broke the sky again as Elwood jumped and inched even closer to Jake. Jake allowed him to prove that he would stay by him both as a young musician-in-training and a sibling. Elwood gave only the reaction of relief to this as he knew that things would be all right now. The sounds of nature didn't bother Elwood as much anymore as he stayed close to his brother's comfort. Hell, even after a while the storm began to settle down but even so Elwood didn't seem to notice and Jake didn't care as he held his sleeping brother close to him. He had someone to look after now and nothing would take him away.

That is until Camille showed up but that would be years from their state of innocence.

For now, the older brother held his younger sibling close as after a while he to fell asleep thinking about nothing but keeping his brother safe whether it be from the wrath of the Penguin or the lightening that horrified Elwood so.


End file.
